Leap
English Etymology , from . Cognate with Dutch , German , Old Norse (whence Danish , English , Swedish ). Pronunciation * , , * * Initialism LEAP # Lightweight Extensible Authentication Protocol Verb # To jump from one location to another. #* anonymous, Merlin #*: It is grete nede a man to go bak to recouer the better his leep #* 1600, anonymous, The wisdome of Doctor Dodypoll, act 4 #*: I, I defie thee: wert not thou next him when he leapt into the Riuer? #* 1783, Hugh Blair, from the “Illiad” in Lectures on Rhetoric and Belles Lettres, lecture 4, page 65 #*: Th’ infernal monarch rear’d his horrid head, Leapt from his throne, lest Neptune’s arm should lay His dark dominions open to the day. #* 1999, Ai, Vice: New & Selected Poems, page 78 #*: It is better to leap into the void. Usage notes The choice between and is mostly a matter of regional differences: is preferred in British English and in American English. According to research by John Algeo (British or American English?, Cambridge, 2006), is used 80% of the time in UK and 32% in the US. Synonyms * bound, hop, jump, spring * bound, hop, jump, spring Translations * Arabic: * Breton: lammat, sailhañ * Bulgarian: * Catalan: saltar * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: hüppama * Finnish: * French: , * German: springen, einen Satz machen, hüpfen * Greek: * Gujarati: કૂદવું, ઠેકવું * Hebrew: * Hindi: कूदना * Indonesian: lompat, loncat, melompat, meloncat * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 飛躍する (ひやくする, hiyaku-suru), * Norwegian: , , * Novial: salta * Polish: skakać/skoczyć, przeskakiwać/przeskoczyć (over something) * Portuguese: * Romanian: a sări, a sălta * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: skočiť/skákať, preskočiť/preskakovať (over something) * Spanish: * Swedish: hoppa, springa (older) * Tamil: பாய், தாவு * Vietnamese: nhảy (lên, qua, ...) * West Frisian: ljeppe Noun # The act of leaping or jumping. # The distance traversed by a leap or jump. # A significant move forward. #* 1969 July 20, Neil Armstrong, as he became the first man to step on the moon #*: That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind. Translations * Catalan: salt * Danish: , * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: , * German: * Irish: léim f2 * Italian: * Japanese: 跳躍 (ちょうやく, chōyaku) * Latin: * Novial: salto * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: hopp , språng * Vietnamese: bước nhảy, sự nhảy, việc nhảy * German: Sprungweite * Japanese: 跳躍距離 (ちょうやくきょり, chōyaku kyori) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: (rarely) скачок * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: hopplängd , språnglängd * Vietnamese: quãng cách nhảy qua * Danish: , * Dutch: * Finnish: hyppy, hyppäys * German: * Japanese: 飛躍 (ひやく, hiyaku); 躍進 (やくしん, yakushin) * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: скачок , рывок , прорыв , (rarely) прыжок * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: hopp , språng * Vietnamese: , * : lamm , sailh (1) * : скок (1) * : 跳 * : скок * : skok * : பாய்ச்சல் Derived terms * by leaps and bounds * leap day * leapfrog * leaping lizards * leap of faith * leaps and bounds * leap second * leap year * look before you leap * quantum leap Anagrams * * pale * peal * plea Category:English irregular verbs Category:Gaits el:leap fr:leap ko:leap io:leap id:leap it:leap kn:leap hu:leap ml:leap nl:leap ja:leap oc:leap pl:leap ru:leap fi:leap ta:leap te:leap uk:leap vi:leap zh:leap